TBA Skills Pregnancy Romanian
1. As a traditional birth attendant or TBA it is important to give good advice to pregnant women. A pregnant woman needs to take care of herself and keep healthy. This will help her baby grow strong and healthy inside her until the baby is born. Ca moaşă este important să dai sfaturi bune femeilor insărcinate. O femeie însărcinata trebuie să aibă grijă de ea şi să se menţină sănătoasă. Acest lucru va permite bebeluşului să crească puternic şi sănătos până la naştere. 2. When she is pregnant the woman needs to eat a good mixture of food, including fruit and vegetables, at least 3 times a day. O femeie insărcinată trebuie să ia cel puţin 3 mese variate şi echilibrate pe zi şi să includă fructe şi legume în dieta sa. 3. If a pregnant woman does not feel like eating much food, she should try to eat several smaller meals during the day. This is better than eating one large meal each day. Dacă o femeie însărcinată nu simte nevoia să mănânce mult, ea poate să mănânce mai des porţii mai mici de-a lungul zilei. Asta e mai bine decât să ia o singură masă bogată în fiecare zi. 4. Eating frequent small meals will help ease morning sickness and heartburn. Now try to answer these questions. Să mănânci des porţii mici de mâncare poate ajuta la reducerea greţurilor matinale şi arsurilor la stomac. Acum încearcă să răspunzi la următoarele întrebări: 5. Can a TBA help a pregnant woman before her baby is born? Poate o moaşă să ajute o femeie însărcinată înainte ca bebeluşul să se nască? 6. Yes, Da, 7. Or no? Sau nu? 8. Press a button now. Apasă un buton acum. 9. That’s right. A very important role of a TBA is to give good advice to pregnant women before the baby is born. Aşa este. Un rol important al moaşei este să dea sfaturi bune femeilor însărcinate înainte de naşterea bebeluşilor. 10. What is the best way for a pregnant woman to eat her daily food? Care este cel mai bun mod de a lua masa zilnic pentru femeile însărcinate? 11. She should have one big meal in the morning, Femeile însărcinate ar trebui ia un mic dejun consistent, 12. or she should eat several smaller meals throughout the day? Sau este mai bine să mănânce mai multe porţii mici de-a lungul zilei? 13. Press a button now. Apasă un buton acum. 14. Yes! Eating regularly will help the woman feel better during her pregnancy. Da, mâncatul regulat poate ajuta femeile însărcinate să se simtă maibine în timpul sarcinii. 15. Good food helps the pregnant woman keep strong and helps the baby grow well. As well as your main food there are different types of food a pregnant woman needs to eat. O dietă bună ajută femeia însărcinată să se menţină puternică şi ajută la buna dezvoltare a bebeluşului. Pe lângă hrana de bază, femeia însărcinată trebuie să consume, de asemenea, diferite tipuri de mâncare. 16. Some foods make the baby grow well and keep the mother strong. These grow foods include meat, fish, eggs, beans and lentils. Anumite alimente ajută la buna dezvoltare a bebeluşului şi o ajută pe mamă să se menţină în formă. Printre aceste alimente de creştere se numără carnea, peştele, ouăle, fasolea şi lintea. 17. Some foods help protect the baby and pregnant woman from disease. These protective foods are mainly fruit and vegetables. Anumite alimente contribuie la protejarea femeii însărcinate şi a bebeluşului de boli. Fructele şi legumele sunt principalele alimente protectoare. 18. Some foods give the pregnant woman energy and help her body make breast milk after the baby is born. Examples of energy foods are oils and peanuts. Now here are some questions for you. Anumite alimente îi dau energie femeii insărcinate şi o ajută să producă lapte după naşterea bebeluşului. Printre aceste alimente energizante se numără uleiurile si arahidele. Acum iată câteva întrebări pentru tine. 19. Why is good food important for pregnant women? De ce este important pentru femeile însărcinate să aibă o dietă bună? 20. Because it helps the pregnant woman keep strong, Pentru că o dietă bună ajută gravida să se menţină în formă, 21. Or because it tastes delicious? Sau pentru că are gust bun? 22. Press a button now. Apasă un buton acum. 23. That’s right. A pregnant woman needs good food to keep herself strong and to help her baby grow. Aşa este. O femeie însărcinată are nevoie de o dietă sănătoasă pentru a se menține puternică și pentru a-și ajuta bebelușul să crească. 24. Which of these is a good meal for a pregnant woman? Care dintre acestea reprezintă o masă potrivită pentru o femeie însărcinată? 25. Some biscuits and sweets, Biscuiţi şi dulciuri, 26. Or rice with fish and vegetables? Sau orez cu peşte şi legume? 27. Press a button now. Apasă un buton acum. 28. Yes! A healthy meal should have a good mixture of different foods, including fruit and vegetables. Da, o masă sănătoasă trebuie să cuprindă o combinaţie de diferite alimente, incluzând fructe şi legume. 29. Pregnant women should drink cooled, boiled, clean water, fruit juices and tea. Femeile însărcinate ar trebui să bea apă curată, care a fost fiartă şi apoi răcită, sucuri naturale de fructe şi ceai. 30. They should not drink alcohol during the pregnancy as this can harm the baby. Femeile însărcinate trebuie să evite alcoolul în timpul sarcinii, deoarece acesta poate dăuna bebeluşului. 31. Why is it bad for pregnant women to drink alcohol? De ce nu este bine ca femeile însărcinate să bea alcool? 32. Because it is expensive, Pentru că alcoolul este scump, 33. or because it can harm the baby? Sau pentru că alcoolul poate dăuna bebeluşului? 34. That’s right. Pregnant women should not drink alcohol as this can harm the baby. Aşa este. Femeile însărcinate nu trebuie să bea alcool, deoarece acesta poate dăuna bebeluşului. 35. If a pregnant woman is very tired and weak, and has pale skin, fingernails and gums, she may have anaemia, which means her blood is weak. This could harm both her and her baby. Dacă o femeie însărcinată se simte obosită şi slăbită şi are pielea, unghiile şi gingiile palide sau transparente, se poate ca ea să aibă anemie, însemnând că are sângele slăbit. Acest lucru poate afecta atât femeia însărcinată, cât şi bebeluşul. 36. She may need tablets to help with this, so you should encourage her to go to the clinic. Se poate ca femeia însărcinată să aibă nevoie de medicamente contra anemiei, aşa că ea trebuie încurajată să meargă la medic. 37. Some foods can help people with anaemia. These include eggs, green vegetables and meat. Try to encourage a pregnant woman with anaemia to eat more of these foods. Anumite alimente îi pot ajuta pe cei cu anemie. Printre aceste alimente se numără ouale, carnea şi legumele verzi. Dacă o femeie însărcinată este anemică, încurajeaz-o să consume acest gen de alimente. 38. What are the signs of anaemia? Care sunt semnele ce indică anemia? 39. Greasy hair and skin, Părul şi tenul gras, 40. Or pale skin? Sau pielea palidă? 41. That’s the right answer. Someone with anaemia will usually feel very tired and weak, and have pale skin, fingernails and gums. Ai răspuns corect! De obicei o persoană anemică se simte foarte obosită şi slăbită şi are pielea, unghiile si gingiile palide sau transparente. 42. What is good advice for a pregnant woman who has anaemia? Ce sfat bun poţi să dai unei femei însărcinate care are anemie ? 43. To go to the clinic, as she may need tablets, Să meargă la medic, deoarece ea poate avea nevoie de medicamente,' ' 44. Or to have a cold shower? Sau să facă un duş rece? 45. Yes! You should advise a pregnant woman who has anaemia to go to the clinic. You should also advise her to eat more eggs, meat and green vegetables. Aşa este! Trebuie să încurajezi o femeie însărcinată care are anemie să meargă la medic. Trebuie, de asemenea, să o sfătuieşti să consume mai multe ouă, carne şi legume verzi. 46. It is important for a pregnant woman to rest when she is tired. This allows her body to keep strong and allows the baby to grow healthily. She will need to rest more as the baby inside her grows bigger. Este important ca femeia însărcinată să se odihnească când se simte obosită. Odihna îi ajută corpul să se menţină puternic şi permite bebeluşului să se dezvolte armonios. Femeia însărcinată va avea nevoie de mai multă odihnă pe masură ce bebeluşul creşte înăuntrul ei. 47. Resting or sitting with her feet up can also prevent backache and swollen legs and feet. Odihna şi statul cu picioarele ridicate contribuie la prevenirea durerilor de spate şi a picioarelor umflate. 48. A pregnant woman should not work too hard or carry heavy loads. O femeie însărcinată nu trebuie să se suprasolicite sau să care lucruri grele. 49. Why should you advise a pregnant woman to rest sometimes during the day? De ce trebuie să sfătuieşti o femeie însărcinată să se odihnească în anumite momente de-a lungul zilei? 50. So that she will become more beautiful, Pentru ca ea sa devină mai frumoasă, 51. Or to help the baby grow strong and healthy? Sau pentru că odihna ajută bebeluşul să crească puternic şi sănătos? 52. Yes. If the pregnant woman rests often this will help her baby grow strong. It can also help prevent backache and swollen legs and feet. Aşa este. Dacă femeia însărcinată se odihneşte des în timpul sarcinii, bebeluşul va creşte puternic şi sănătos. Odihna poate, de asemenea, să prevină durerile de spate şi umflarea picioarelor. 53. Some pregnant women can develop problems during pregnancy. If this happens the woman will need to see the doctor or midwife at the clinic. La unele femei pot apărea probleme în timpul sarcinii. În acel caz, femeia va trebui să mearga la clinică, să consulte un medic sau o moaşă. 54. It is important for pregnant women to go to an antenatal clinic regularly. If there is an antenatal clinic in your area you should encourage pregnant women to go there. Este important ca femeile însărcinate să meargă regulat la o clinică prenatală. Dacă există o astfel de clinică acolo unde locuieşti, trebuie să încurajezi femeile însărcinate să meargă acolo. 55. The antenatal clinic will be able to check that the woman is well and the baby is growing normally. Specialiştii de la clinica prenatală vor putea verifica dacă femeia este într-o stare bună şi dacă bebeluşul se dezvoltă normal. 56. If the pregnant woman does not go to the clinic she may develop health problems and the baby could be harmed. Dacă femeia însărcinată nu merge la clinică, ea poate avea probleme de sănătate care pot afecta sănătatea bebeluşului. 57. Should a pregnant woman go to the clinic to see the midwife during her pregnancy? Trebuie ca femeia însărcinată să meargă la clinică să fie văzută de moaşă pe parcursul sarcinii? 58. Yes, Da, 59. Or no? Sau nu? 60. Yes! You should encourage the pregnant woman to visit the midwife at the clinic regularly. This will help prevent problems in her pregnancy for herself and her baby. Aşa este. Trebuie să încurajezi femeile însărcinate să meargă cu regularitate la clinica prenatală să fie văzute de un medic sau o moaşă. Acest lucru poate preveni problemele apărute în timpul sarcinii ce o pot afecta atât pe femeie cât şi pe bebeluşul ei. 61. A TBA can help a pregnant woman by giving advice about minor problems she may have during pregnancy. Moaşa poate sfătui femeia însărcinată în legătură cu unele probleme minore ce pot apărea în timpul sarcinii. 62. But there are some problems which can be very serious. These include fever and vaginal bleeding and discharge. You should always refer a pregnant woman with these problems to a clinic for treatment. Dar există anumite probleme care pot fi foarte grave. Astfel de probleme sunt febra şi sângerările sau scurgerile vaginale. Dacă femeia însărcinată suferă de aceste probleme trebuie neapărat îndrumată spre o clinică specializată pentru tratament. 63. If a pregnant woman starts bleeding from her vagina it could be very serious and she may have a miscarriage. She should immediately lie down and rest, and then be helped to the clinic to see the doctor or midwife. Sângerările vaginale sunt foarte grave, deoarece pot însemna că femeia însărcinată suferă un avort. În acest caz, ea trebuie să se întindă imediat ca să se odihnească şi apoi să fie dusă la clinică, pentru a fi consultată de medic. 64. If a pregnant woman starts bleeding from her vagina is it ok for her to carry on working in the fields or go to market? Dacă o femeie însărcinată începe să sângereze vaginal este în regulă ca ea să lucreze pe câmp sau să meargă la piaţă? 65. Yes, Da, 66. Or no? Sau nu? 67. That’s right. The pregnant woman should lie down and rest. She should then go to the clinic because her baby may be at risk. Aşa este. Femeia însărcinată trebuie să se întindă şi să se odihnească. Ar trebui să meargă la clinică pentru că bebeluşul său s-ar putea afla în pericol. 68. If a pregnant woman has an unusual vaginal discharge it could mean she has an infection. Dacă femeia însărcinată are scurgeri vaginale neobişnuite, asta poate însemna că are o infecţie. 69. The discharge may be a yellow or pink colour, it may be itchy and it may smell bad. This could mean that the woman has an infection. Dacă scurgerea este gălbuie sau roz la culoare, dacă produce mâncărimi şi dacă miroase urât, poate însemna că femeia are o infecţie. 70. If so, she will need medicine from the doctor or midwife, so you should refer her. You should also encourage her to wash several times a day. În acest caz, gravida va avea nevoie de medicamente şi tratament de la doctor, aşa ca trebuie îndrumată spre un centru medical. Trebuie, de asemenea, încurajată să se spele de mai multe ori pe zi. 71. What should a pregnant woman do if she has an irritating vaginal discharge? Ce trebuie să facă o femeie însărcinată dacă are scurgeri vaginale neplăcute? 72. She should drink traditional medicine, Ea trebuie să ia tratamente naturiste, 73. or she should wash several times a day and go to the clinic? Sau trebuie să se spele de mai multe ori pe zi şi să meargă la doctor? 74. Yes. She should wash several times a day and go to the clinic to get some medicine. Da, ea trebuie să se spele de mai multe ori pe zi şi să meargă la medic pentru tratament. 75. If the pregnant woman has a fever and it continues for more than 2 days, she should be referred to the clinic. Dacă femeia însărcinată are febră care persistă mai mult de două zile, ea trebuie îndrumată spre o clinică. 76. The fever could be malaria, dengue or another serious illness which would need treatment. The fever could cause early labour or the baby may be born dead. Femeia însărcinată poate suferi de malarie, febra oaselor rupte sau alte boli grave, pentru care are nevoie de tratament. Stările febrile pot induce travaliul prematur sau bebeluşul se poate naşte mort din cauza febrei netratate. 77. Why should you refer a pregnant woman to the clinic if she has a fever that lasts more than two days? De ce trebuie îndrumată o femeie însărcinată spre o clinică dacă ea are febră ce durează mai mult de două zile? 78. Because the baby could be at risk, Pentru că bebeluşul poate fi în pericol, 79. Or so that the pregnant woman has a rest? Sau pentru ca gravida să se poată odihni? 80. That’s right. The baby could be born early or even born dead if the mother’s fever is not treated soon enough. Aşa este. Dacă mama nu este tratată la timp, bebeluşul se poate naşte prematur sau chiar mort. 81. As a TBA you have a very important role in the care of pregnant women. You can make a big difference! Ca moaşă, joci un rol foarte important pentru îngrijirea femeii însărcinate. Tu poţi face diferenţa! 82. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. Acesta a fost un răspuns greşit. Să mai ascultăm o dată. 83. Sorry! Wrong answer. Ne pare rău, ai răspuns greşit. 84. Hello. The title of this lesson is “ TBA Skills - Pregnancy “. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. Bună. Această lecţie se numeşte ‘Rolul moaşei – Sarcina’. Pentru a începe, apasă săgeata care arată spre dreapta. După ce ai terminat această lecţie, săgeata care arată în jos te va dirija către testul nostru. Pentru a mai asculta o dată, apasă butonul din mijloc. 85. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! Ai terminat lecţia. Bravo! Acum apasă pe săgeata care arată în jos pentru a începe testul nostru. Încearcă să obţii o steluţă de aur! 86. Correct! Corect! 87. “TBA Skills – Pregnancy” "Rolul moaşei – Sarcina"